SWITCH PART
by hellevathoo
Summary: "Aku bukan Gowon, aku Heejin! Ayolah ini semua emang gak masuk akal tapi jiwa kita ketukar!" - Heejin / LOONA • STRAY KIDS / HWANG HYUNJIN / GOWON / HEEJIN / OTHERS (NON BAKU TO SEMI BAKU)


_"Serius mau daftar jadi osis?"_

 _Laki laki berwajah kalem dengan aura dingin melebihi cuaca antartika ini namanya Hwang Hyunjin. Baru beberapa bulan jadi siswa sekolah menengah atas Hyunjin merasa jika ia hanya mengikuti kbm dan ekstrakulikuler maka masa masa sekolah akan menjadi sangat membosankan. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah alias OSIS. Tidak tanggung bahkan dia mengambil untuk mencalon menjadi ketua._

 _"Hyunjin! gua ada kabar bagus buat lu!"_

 _Jeongin lari sekencang tenaga menghampiri Hyunjin yang masih melongo di depan kelas._

 _"Ada apaan?" Hyunjin sibuk makan somay nya sekarang._

 _"Lu sama gua lulus seleksi tertulis bro!!"_

 _Hyunjin senyum lebar dan nahan tangan Jeongin yang menepuk bahu nya hampir buat Hyunjin keselek._

 _Fyi, Hyunjin sama Jeongin itu teman sekelas. Bahkan satu bangku. Dan yang bikin Hyunjin tambah senang ternyata Jeongin satu pemikiran buat gabung di OSIS sama dia._

 _Tahap demi tahap mereka lalui dan kedua nya lulus sampai di tahap pemilihan melalui voting para murid._

 _Pagi itu di hari selasa, semua murid mulai dari kelas 10 sampai 12 udah ambil posisi baris buat voting setelah mendengarkan visi misi calon ketua osis tahun ini._

 _Hyunjin menarik nafas berkali kali mencoba tidak gugup karena ini adalah tahap final dia buat merebutkan posisi ketua osis tahun ini. Beberapa guru dan juga kepala sekolah sudah duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Mengikuti acara pemilihan ketua osis hari itu._

 _"Santai aja kali!" Bangchan datang sambil merangkul bahu Hyunjin._

 _Bangchan adalah ketua osis tahun lalu yang bakal lengser tahun ini. Hyunjin dan Bangchan sudah lumayan mengenal satu sama lain semenjak hobi keduanya yang sama yaitu dance. Mereka kerap latihan bersama teman Bangchan yang lain seperti Jisung dan Changbin._

 _"Iya, thanks udah dukung gua,"_

 _Keduanya bersapa tangan sebelum Bangchan berlalu buat segera memulai acara nya._

 _"Jeongin!"_

 _Sekarang Hyunjin menghampiri Jeongin yang masih sibuk menghafal poin poin yang ia bakal sampaikan di depan para murid nanti._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Jangan baper ya lu kalo gua yang bakal jadi ketua osis nanti," Hyunjin nyengir kuda buat mencairi suasana._

 _"Awas jangan terlalu ngarep, kalo gak sesuai harapan ntar nangis lu,"_

 _Keduanya sama sama ketawa keras. Tapi waktu seakan akan jadi sangat cepat. Setelah pembukaan acara dengan kepala sekolah akhirnya nama Jeongin di panggil._

 _Jeongin berbicara kurang lebih 30 menit dan selama itu pun Hyunjin hanya bisa bolak balik dengan gelisah. Visi Misi Jeongin terlalu kuat menurut nya._

 _Tak lama nama Hyunjin pun di panggil._

 _Hyunjin menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya pelan. Dia naik ke atas panggung kecil dan menatap seluruh murid yang terdiam. Juga membungkuk memberi salam pada guru guru yang duduk manis._

 _"Annyeonghaseyo, nama saya Hwang Hyunjin perwakilan satu dari kelas 10A,"_

 _Di luar ekspetasi Hyunjin, para murid ramai dan meneriaki nya untuk semangat. Terlebih lagi para murid perempuan yang kebanyakan kagum dengan visual Hyunjin sendiri._

 _"Misi saya di sini mungkin kurang lebih tidak akan serumit yang kalian pikirkan. Tentu saja menambahkan esktrakulikuler yang tidak hanya berkaitan dengan akademik tetapi juga hobi yang belum pernah di laksanakan hingga sekarang-"_

 _Semua menyimak dengan baik. Sebelum kegaduhan muncul dari pintu aula yang tadinya tertutup, sorang murid perempuan masuk dengan patroli sekolah yang memaksa dia bergabung ke dalam barisan tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Tetapi bukti nya Hyunjin sampai berhenti berbicara dan semua mata mengarah pada perempuan itu._

 _Perempuan dengan seragam yang lusuh dan penampilan nya yang berantakan._

 _"Halah dia selalu buat kacau keadaan,"_

 _"Gue juga heran kenapa guru guru masih berani naikin Gowon ke kelas 11,"_

 _"Ah gak heran lagi sih itu si Gowon kan?"_

 _MC pun naik dan menyuruh semua murid buat berhenti berbicara karna Hyunjin belum selesai menyampaikan visi misi nya._

 _Keadaan kembali hening._

 _"Saya akan lanjutkan, kemudian, saya bahkan kalian pasti punya tujuan yang sama untuk memutuskan bersekolah disini. Kita mencari ilmu, betul bukan? Jika saya terpilih menjadi ketua osis tahun ini, saya akan meminta izin pada dewan guru dan kepala sekolah untuk melangsungkan sistem poin untuk setiap siswa,"_

 _Selama Hyunjin berbicara kebanyakan murid setuju dengan sistem poin yang ia sarankan. Tapi tidak buat satu murid ini._

 _"Ya, itu tadi visi misi dari saudara Hwang Hyunjin. Kita lanjut ke sesi tanya jawab, ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan mengangkat tangan,"_

 _Hap!_

 _Mata Hyunjin langsung nangkap satu tangan, tapi sedetik selanjutnya dia ragu karna murid yang mengangkat tangan adalah murid yang masuk dengan kegaduhan tadi. Siapa namanya?_

 _"Yah si Gowon lagi, mau ngapain sih dia!"_

 _"Pasti pertanyaan nya gak berfaedah,"_

 _"Paling minta id line si Hyunjin,"_

 _"Ih ganjen banget jadi cewek!"_

 _Gowon langsung mengambil alih mic yang MC berikan dan melihat ke arah Hyunjin dengan tatapan sulit di artikan._

 _"Gowon dari kelas 11. Jadi maksudnya poin persiswa itu apa?"_

 _Beberapa murid di sana tertawa dan sedikit menyoraki pertanyaan Gowon._

 _"Gue udah bilang harusnya dia gak usah naik kelas, gitu aja gak ngerti,"_

 _"Kan gak berafedah kan!"_

 _Di balik desas desus para murid akhirnya Hyunjin menjawab dengan singkat namun detail._

 _"Intinya sekolah memberi kalian poin for example kalian dapat 100 poin. Nanti akan ada list peraturan dengan beberapa poin yang berkurang jika kalian melanggar peraturan tersebut. Semua murid harus punya minimal 70 poin untuk bisa naik kelas,"_

 _Semua tepuk tangan buat penjelasan Hyunjin barusan._

 _"Jadi menurut lo ini bagus gitu? Sistem peraturan di sekolah ini udah ribet. Dan lo malah buat peraturan semacam itu. Lo itu baru kelas 10, lo gak bakal ngerti betapa nyiksa nya peraturan di sekolah ini, lo-"_

 _Saat itu juga keadaan aula menjadi gaduh tak terkontrol. Hyunjin cuma memberikan senyuman termanis nya tanpa berkomentar, MC segera mengambil mic dari Gowon dan menyuruh anggota humas untuk menggiring Gowon keluar dari aula karna acara akan di lanjutkan ke tahap voting._

 _KRIIINGG_

 _"Udah gak usah di pikirin, Hyunjin." Jeongin nyuapin takoyaki ke mulut Hyunjin mencoba get attention dari kawan sebangku nya ini._

 _"Let it flow aja, lu udah jadi ketua osis ini sekarang. Tinggal nunggu acara penyerahan jabatan osis baru nanti," Ungkap Bangchan nepuk bahu Hyunjin._

 _Hyunjin masih kepikiran soal kritikan perempuan yang tadi bikin gaduh seisi aula._

 _"Siapa namanya tuh cewek tadi?"_

 _Jeongin mutar bola matanya, masih aja Hyunbin bahas soal masalah di aula._

 _"Gowon, yang itu tuh." Bangchan nunjuk seorang perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin dengan beberapa teman yang serupa dengan nya._

 _Serupa karan penampilan mereka tidak sumringah, atribut seragam tidak lengkap dan seringkali memalak para murid yang baru selesai beli makanan._

 _"Selama gua jabat jadi ketua osis di sini. Gua emang paling lelah sama tuh cewek. Bandel nya minta ampun, cantik si tapi-"_

 _"Yaelah lu giliran cantik aja..." Jeongin gerutu._

 _"Bandel nya dalam kategori apa?" Hyunjin neguk cola nya sambil terus melihat Gowon lewat ekor matanya._

 _"Bolos sekolah, gak pake atribut sekolah, suka malak, kadang dia bully anak anak yang cupu gitu di angkatan nya,"_

 _Hyunjin keselek._

 _"Serius lu? Dari mukanya ga mungkin banget dia kaya gitu."_

 _"Kan gua bilang jangan liat dari mukanya."_

 _"Tenang aja, gua bakal ubah semua.." Hyunjin menampakkan senyum andalan nya saat itu juga._

 _Bagaimana pun juga, benar kata Jeongin. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan._

 **to be continued**


End file.
